


I'm Coming Back For More

by TheSteelOfMyMind (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A little, A lot - Freeform, Angst, Charles is a dirty old man, Comfort, Crying, Erik is flashy, Inspired by Music, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, also erik has emotions, they are sad emotions, this is probably a bit over the top tbh, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSteelOfMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik quirked an eyebrow, and he could feel the dry humor suggested with that gesture. Charles thought of the memories he had sent Erik. With a lick of his lips, he smirked, and leaned back to better see up the length of Erik’s wonderful body and into his steely eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of sort of based of Shinedown's State of Mind, because I can't listen to Shinedown anymore without thinking Erik and therefore Cherik. But also it kind of isn't, like if you listened to the song you would not expect what came out so. Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, unbeta'd. Sorry for that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, let me know!

Charles smirked at him, his mouth deliciously red. “I thought you said I couldn’t say anything to convince you to stay?”

Erik growled, deep and guttural. “You didn’t.”

* * *

 

If there was one good thing about the whole Apocalypse, doomsday stuff - other than a reformed Erik taking steps to be a part of X-men, which he had helped create - was the Charles managed to keep his massively increased range. Which was how he managed to find Erik one night when he was feeling particular. And oh, how did he miss Erik’s mind. It reminded him of an old building, the kind with giant metal girders and exposed pipes. It sung of metal - a feeling that he found comfort in. It was adaptive, expressive, and quick. It was also sullen, tired, and angry. 

Charles smiles, almost wistfully, and then pushed a few thoughts and memories to Erik.

* * *

 

“Do you even know what it was like, to not be able to feel your mind?” Charles gasps, and he could feel a quick burst of annoyance from Erik, because Charles wouldn’t  _ just shut up _ . Charles grinned, and he almost wanted to warn Erik that he was just asking for Charles to turn up the mouthiness.

“No, Charles, I’m not the telepath.” Erik growled, once more, and Charles was starting to wonder if that was the only tone Erik could speak in anymore. Not that he was complaining.

“It was like -  _ ah  _ \- it was like losing your favorite thing. Sweater, picture -  _ oh  _ \- toy -”

“Do you think I had many toys, Professor?” Erik asked, and Charles laughed, because he missed Erik’s dry wit. 

“My  _ point _ , old friend, was that it was extremely lonely.” Charles explained, and Erik was facing him once more. Charles let his expression fall, to show his sincerity, and Erik’s softened in response. 

“I am sorry, Charles. I didn’t meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you.” His voice was soft, accented,  _ perfect _ . He stared at Charles for a moment more, assessing his expression, and then left out a slightly annoyed sigh. “I understand that we must communicate more, Charles, but you could really pick a better time?”

* * *

The door to Charles’ study rattled on its hinges, and Charles couldn’t help but smile into the glass of scotch he had prepared for himself. A similar glass set across him. He never could bring himself to move the chairs. Or the chess set. Or the Chess pieces.

For a moment, he thinks Erik will knock down the doors, but instead after a moment of dramatics, they simply glides open. Funny, they managed not to creak open the way they had been lately. Erik’s expression is stormy, but all Charles can focus on is the tight, tight turtleneck showcasing all of Erik’s attributes. Erik rolls his eyes, and comes to stand in front of Charles’ chair. Charles simply smiles beatifically at him. 

“You came!” He said, like he was surprised. Maybe, at some point he would of been, and maybe, just maybe, he still was. However, he was not going to show it, not now, not in Erik’s presence. He couldn’t think that Charles didn’t have faith in him. Or, that maybe Charles doesn’t have faith in himself. Erik quirked an eyebrow, and he could feel the dry humor suggested with that gesture. Charles thought of the memories he had sent Erik. With a lick of his lips, he smirked, and leaned back to better see up the length of Erik’s wonderful body and into his steely eyes.

“Yes, Charles. Your needs were rather . . . urgent, I had gathered.” He said, and Charles refused to let himself feel silly. When he was younger, with a head full of hair and a high alcohol tolerance, he never allowed himself to feel silly for his forwardness. But now, he was older, with children who he was expected to watch and help grow. And here he was, pushing memories towards Erik like a twenty-something with nothing to lose.

“Yes, well, I am only human, Erik.” He said his voice low and at one point maybe it would have been seductive. He was approaching creepy old man territory, though, and he had to be careful about the way he phrased things. Even if he didn’t look near his age, it would be wrong to assume he didn’t still feel the effects of his age. Erik hummed a sound of acknowledgment, and reached down to grasp the scotch Charles had left out for him. He didn’t sit, and Charles felt like this was a subtle power play.

“Charles, you are aware that I was married, right? To a woman?” Those words from most mouths would of sounded mocking, but there was only curiosity in Erik’s voice. And maybe a little pain. Charles’s heart hurt for the man in front of him, but he couldn’t let his sympathy distract him from his goal. He raised an eyebrow now.

“Yes, old friend, however, you are aware that you stuck your hand down my pants and your tongue down my throat?” Charles asked, and Erik’s eyes grew dark. The way he looked at Charles grew predatory, like a cat looking at a mouse. Charles resisted the urge to shiver.

“That was long ago.” Erik said, simply, his voice pitched deeper. Dangerous. Charles simply raised his eyebrow again.

“Well, we aren’t getting any younger, my friend.” Erik’s eyes narrow at Charles’ words, and for a moment, Charles was worried that he had pushed it too far. Then, Charles’s chair was up and Erik’s mouth was on his and he remembered that Erik had came, and Charles grinned into the kiss.

* * *

“Yes, true, I just wanted to tell you, I haven’t had the chance yet and -” Charles began and Erik crowded him against the wall. Erik’s body was pressed against Charles’s, and his mouth was inches away.

“Hush, Charles.” He said, then kissed him again, more gentle this time. When Charles allowed Erik’s tongue entrance, he felt Erik’s mind envelope him.  _ Do you feel me now? _

_ Yes. God, yes. _ Charles pressed, grabbing fistfuls of Erik’s hair. The kiss grew deeper, and and filthier. Erik was a master kisser, somehow familiar and exotic at the same time. It helped that Erik had allowed their minds to intertwine, so each reaction to each move was stronger, so Erik knew what to do to make Charles come undone. Erik’s hands started roaming, and dipped lower, and then Charles didn’t feel it anymore and he had to stop Erik for a moment, with many regrets. Erik looked dazed, his pupils blown and his mouth wet, and Charles took a second to commit that image to memory. Then, he reached over in the drawer that was conveniently next to the wall Erik currently had him pressed against, and pulled out a syringe. Erik snapped to a moment after and grabbed his wrist and pressed it against the wall.

“ _ No,  _ Charles.” Erik hissed, and Charles took the moment to appreciate Erik’s worry for him. He smiled and reached out with his free hand to cup Erik’s cheek, before dropping it and rubbing his thumb against Erik’s swollen bottom lip.

“I know what you’re thinking, but Hank has been working on the formula and -”

“No, Charles -”

“It doesn’t take my powers, but it also doesn’t last as long -”

“Charles, you don’t need -”

“Yes, I do! I do Erik,” Charles yelled, interrupting Erik’s train of thought. He felt the subtle hurt, before he felt the walls come up, as they always do when Charles’s snaps at him. Charles takes a moment to calm down, because Erik surprisingly reacts very similarly to his students when he loses his patience. Charles ran a hand through Erik’s hair, and kissed him softly. It’s strangely intimate with what would typically be considered a one night stand, but Charles and Erik have always been more than that, and Erik didn’t argue, just looked at Charles with wide, open eyes.

“Look, Erik. I get it; you don’t want me to rely on it. I don’t. I don’t like using it around the kids. I don’t want them to think - I don’t want them to feel like there is anything about themselves they should try to fix. But, Erik,  _ I  _ need this. I need to experience what we are about to do, with my legs. I need to feel you and your hands and everything. I need to experience it like I would have, back when we -” Charles stopped, and shook his head. Erik kissed him then, and then released Charles’s hand.

The serum worked quickly, and once Charles felt stable on his own feet, He dragged Erik up to his bedroom.

* * *

 

They had to be quiet, although that was easier said than done. They silenced each other with their tongues and their lips, and filthy kisses. Charles pushed Erik on to the bed, tumbling after him. Erik bucked in Charles’s hips, and Charles ground down on him viciously. Erik moaned, hot and wet, into Charles’s mouth, before flipping them over. He pulled his shirt off, and Charles reached forward to run his fingers down the sculpted muscles of Erik’s chest. Erik had scars from his long, hard life, and Charles worked on tracing the thin lines with his lips. Erik held Charles’s head in his hands, allowing Charles’s exploration. While their actions were almost desperate, the air has a more sullen feel to it. The sort of desperation of missed times, and too long wait, and  _ want _ that had gone denied for so long. Erik had opened his mind to Charles’s again. They shared the same reaction to the heated touches, and the shared hurt of want finally realized. They didn’t know if they were feeling it alone, and projecting it, or they were feeling it together. Charles trailed his lips up back to Erik’s, determined to get the night back on track. He sent those images to Erik for a reason. 

Charles pulled his shirt off, and Erik kissed down his neck and to his pants. His hands continued to roam, while he unzipped his pants. He pressed hot kisses against Charles’s straining erection, and Charles bit back a moan. He arched into Erik’s mouth, and he felt the humor Erik felt.  _ Pushy _ .

Erik finally had mercy on Charles and pulled down his boxers to swallow Charles’s dick, holding Charles’ hips down with his strong hands. Charles bit his lips, trying with increasing difficulty to keep quiet.  _ Children, Erik.  _

_ Do you want me to stop? _ Charles could feel Erik’s lips quirk into a smirk.

_ GOD NO. _ Erik chuckled, and licked up the side of Charles’s dick. Charles swallowed thickly. Erik pulled away, and moved up to kiss Charles. Erik cupped Charles’s head, then kissed Charles’s temple. Charles wiggled out of his underwear, and turned his head to kiss Erik’s neck, nipping the skin there. He shoved his hands between them, and shoved Erik’s pants off. His fumbled with Erik’s dick, working the best he could with not being able to see what he was doing. Erik chuckled as Charles got into a rhythm, and the chuckle turned into a moan against the side of Charles’s head.

_ Erik, god, please.  _ Charles gasps, and projects images of fingers and heat and the location of lube. Erik nods, pressing another kiss to Charles’s head, then reached over and pulled the lube out of the drawer. He kisses his way down Charles again, tracing his previous path, and swallowed Charles erection, while pressing those strong, long fingers next to Charles’s rim. Charles bit back a groan, before pressing himself down on those finger tips. Erik chuckled, and pulled away to slicken his fingers, then pressed one past the tight muscle. He felt around for Charles’ prostate to know where to aim shortly. He pressed two fingers in, scissoring them before pressing against Charles’ prostate. Charles groaned, and pressed harder on Erik’s fingers and arched his back and  _ God, I’m going to have to mentally nudge everyone so they don’t wake up. _

_ That might just be the best idea, Professor. _ Erik swallowed Charles’s dick, filthy and hot, and then pulled away. He kissed Charles once more, and then pressed into Charles. Charles moaned as Erik gently filled him. Charles ground into Erik, and Erik chuckled again.  _ You’re so pushy. _

_I’ve been waiting a long time for this, Erik._ Erik just smirked, and pulled out of Charles. Charles inhaled, feeling the slow drag, the delicious burn, and then gasped out a moan when Erik slammed back in. Erik starts a steady rhythm, before getting faster, and harder, and Charles moaned, and gripped Erik’s back, and scratched his fingers down Erik’s sides, and Erik fucked him harder, and filthier. Charles began to move with the rhythm, fucking himself into Erik’s thrusts, crying out when Erik hit Charles’ prostate.

Charles’ vision started to white out as he neared his orgasm. He pressed his chest against Erik’s, and grabbed his sweaty back, and bite into Erik’s shoulder to bite back the moan as he came, coating both of their bellies with white, hot cum. Erik came shortly after, and collapsed onto Charles.

* * *

 

After cleaning each other off, they collapsed in bed together. They had known each other too long, were too old, and were too complicated to pretend they hadn’t done this. That it didn’t mean anything. They didn’t cuddle though, just laid together.

“Fuck.” Charles says into the silence, several moments after they had first collapsed into bed.

“Look, maybe once upon a time but I need rest now -”

“No, god, no Erik. I left my wheelchair downstairs.” Charles interrupted, making a face at Erik. Erik laughed, and reached over to grab Charles’s hand.

“I guess I will just have to carry you down there tomorrow morning.” Charles made another face, but threaded his fingers through Erik’s none the less.

“What, like I’m your bride?”

“I think your students would take offense to me carrying their precious professor like a sack of potatoes.” Erik murmured. Charles rolled his eyes, before rolling over to his side and leaning in to kiss Erik. It was a slow, mostly chaste kiss this time. They were too tired for anything more passionate. After they broke apart, Charles watched Erik carefully. Moonlight streamed through the open window, highlighting Erik’s strong jaw and the hair peppering his chin. Charles resisted the urge to reach out and stroke it. 

“Erik?” He asks, tentatively. Erik turned his head, in an attempt to tilt his head curiously. 

“Yes, Charles?” He asked, and Charles moves closer, until their heads are almost touching.

“Why won’t you stay?” He asks, so soft Erik almost doesn’t hear him. Erik flinches, closing his eyes. Charles does reach out now, and cradles Erik’s face. Erik’s eyes open, and Charles feels and see the pain and sadness in him. Charles feels his heart break, and he leans forward and kisses Erik again. When they part, Erik looked so broken.

“I thought. . . I thought all these kids would remind me of Nina, and then you’d be here, and I’d want you, and . . . it’d be an awful mock up of my family,” Erik whispers, and then blinks back the pain. “I miss them, Charles.”

“Oh, Erik.” Charles says, softly. He pulls Erik into his arms, and Erik sobs, and Charles can feel the chaos of emotions swirling in Erik. Pain, embarrassment, relief. Charles just holds the man to his chest, and looks at the scratched up expanse of his back. 

“It has been such a long, painful road, Charles. I’m scared that if I stay. . .” Erik hesitates, then buries his face into Charles’s neck. “What if I lose it all again?” 

“You won’t, my friend. We can’t be taken away from you. We won’t. I won’t let us.” Charles says, harsh and genuine. He strokes Erik’s head, and projects his certainty to Erik. Erik sobs harder in response, and tangles his legs with Charles’s. He presses his long body against as much of Charles as he could, and Charles lets him. He gives Erik this, as Erik sobs, quieter now, but his body shakes harder, until Charles could feel the raw in his throat and the fatigue in his bones.

When Erik finally stopped, Charles held him for a moment longer before pulling away and kissing him softly. Erik’s face was red, and his eyes bloodshot, and his face wet, but he was beautiful to Charles. He was beautiful, and damaged, and Charles. . . He . . .

“I love you,” Charles whispered, and something broke in Erik’s face, but he could feel the shy hope the older man felt. “Erik, I love you, and I want you to stay, but I won’t force you. I want to help you heal, and I want you to help me teach these kids to be strong, because you are so incredibly strong, and I  _ love  _ you.”

Erik made a strangled noise, and then kissed Charles, rolling them over. Charles felt the desperation in the kiss, more than from Erik’s mind, but Charles just tangled his hands in Erik’s hair and bite at lips and clashed tongues. 

“They’re going to judge us; they won’t understand.” Erik whispered against Charles’s lips, and Charles’s shook his head.

“The clearest memory most them have of you is of you helping us repair the house, or saving me. Even then, it isn’t any of their business. They don’t know where we have been.”

“Okay. Okay.”  _ I’m coming back for more _ . Erik murmured, and Charles felt his heart fly. He pressed these feelings into Erik, and felt the relief in response.


End file.
